Los hijos de la arena
by ddmanzanita
Summary: -¿Quién sabe Naruto Uzumaki?... tal vez un día… hasta yo... - El silencio pudo haber seguido a esta frase, pero sin lugar a dudas, algo dentro de la mente del demonio de la arena se rompió desde que puso un pie en Konoha, como si el destino lo obligase a encontrarse con Naruto, para que su vida diera un cambio de 180 grados y todo comenzó con un - Temari…Kankuro…perdónenme. –
1. Los hijos de la arena

**Antes que nada, los personajes y parte de la trama no me pertenecen, están basados en el manga/anime Naruto, por lo que agradezco a Kishimoto su fantásticamente imaginación para crearla.**

 **Sé que tengo muchas historias sin terminar, pero mi mente revolotea de anime a anime y creo que no tengo los fics necesarios porque aún tengo muchas ideas.**

 **En fin, soy de las raras personas que no vio Naruto durante su infancia, ni adolescencia, así que inicie a verla este año y vaya que me he enamorado de este personaje, que creo le falto explotarlo más, así que como escritora principiante le hare el fic que se merece.**

-Esto es un dialogo, que ocurre entre los personajes. –

- _Los pensamientos, recuerdos o cualquier otra cosa que ocurra en la mente de los personajes. –_

 **Lo que esté en negro, aclaraciones de mi parte o bien comentarios, por lo común estarán al inicio o al final del capítulo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Capitulo 1. Los hijos de la arena.**

-¿Quién sabe Naruto Uzumaki?... tal vez un día… hasta yo... – Su vista esmeralda iba perdida, mientras sus recuerdos de su batalla revoloteaban fugaces en su mente y el rostro decidido del rubio, venia una y otra vez a su mente, junto con sus palabras, él se había sacrificado y arriesgado por los suyos. - Temari…Kankuro…perdónenme. – Musito por lo bajo, pero lo bastante fuerte para que ambos le escucharan.

La rubia abrio los ojos al escuchar a Gaara decir eso, incluso pensó que debió de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando enfrento a Sasuke que ahora imaginaba aquello, por lo que enmudeció y se limito a buscar la mirada marrón de su otro hermano, quien se veía igual de sorprendido que ella, ya que ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

-No te preocupes. – Fue lo único que atino a decir Kankuro, pues al igual que a su hermana mayor, la disculpa de Gaara le había tomado completamente por sorpresa; más de lo Shino le asombro durante su encuentro. Incluso llego a pensar que el pelirrojo se disculpaba por haber fallado en la misión de destruir Konoha, ya que las consecuencias de haber errado en su único objetivo, convertían la situación en algo problemático, pues la existencia de Gaara, solo tenía una meta y acababa de destruirse abruptamente.

Kankuro sintió que Gaara perdió parcialmente el conocimiento, pues el peso sobre sus hombros aumento, entonces lanzo una mirada llena de preocupación hacia Temari, no por las heridas del pelirrojo, si no por la forma en la que serian recibidos en la aldea. El haber perdido contra los ninja de Konoha iba a costarles muy caro y más si llevaban al "arma" en aquel critico estado.

Continuaron avanzando entre la espesura de los bosques del país del fuego, brincando de árbol en árbol, mientras el sol caí en el atardecer y ambos se turnaban para cargar a cuestas a Gaara, que realmente estaba mal herido, pero no solo él estaba herido, ambos habían enfrentado combates por separado, incluso Temaria había sido golpeada por la furia incontenida del oji verde.

-Temari. – Kankuro se detuvo en una de las ramas frente a su hermana, obligando a esta a detenerse y se giro para observarla, era ella quien llevaba en esos momentos a Gaara. – Detengamos para descansar, aun nos falta mucho para alcanzar Suna.

-¡¿Estás loco?! – Refuto angustiada la rubia. – Aún no estamos fuera de los límites del país del fuego, es muy seguro que ninjas de Konoha nos estén buscando para evitar que salgamos de su país. No podemos detenernos.

-Es por eso mismo, Temari, que debemos descansar. – Kankuro brinco hasta la rama donde estaba su hermana y la miro a los ojos. – Es muy probable que eso este pasando ya que no hemos visto ni a Baki-sensei, ni a ninguno de nuestros camaradas. Pero avanzar de esta forma también nos hace vulnerables.

-Creo que tienes razón. – Temari giro su rostro para observar hacia atrás, justo donde debía estar la aldea de Konoha, sin embargo no puedo observarla, solo veía el ennegrecido cielo sobre ella, producto de las grandes columnas de humo que se dispersaron en el cielo. Era increíble que ellos hubieran causado eso.

-Temari. – Volvió a llamarla Kankuro, acercándose a ella para tomar a Gaara y brincar hacia el suelo, ella tardo unos segundos más en bajar, ya que desde la rama donde se encontraba podía ver también si giraba su rostro al lado contrario, los inicios del desierto. – Temari. – Volvió a insistir Kankuro impacientemente.

-Ya voy. – Bajo de un salto y aterrizo al lado de sus hermanos, Kankuro recargo a Gaara contra un árbol y se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo a una prudente distancia del pelirrojo, entonces ella se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado. Ambos guardaron silencio contemplando al oji verde frente a ellos, aunque no podían ver sus ojos, por la inclinación hacia el frente de su cabeza, alcanzaban a ver el chorro de sangre seca y algunas gotitas escarlatas frescas que caían sobre la nariz y la mejilla izquierda de Gaara. – Nunca le había visto así, Kankuro. – Se atrevió a decir Temari, pero velozmente su hermano le cubrió la boca, recordándole que era de Gaara de quien hablaba.

-Tienes razón. – Murmuro quedamente el castaño a su oído. _-¡Diablos Temari! ¿Acaso ya había olvidado como lo amenazo a él de muerte durante los exámenes chunin? –_ Iré a revisar la periferia para asegurarnos que no tendremos compañía en un buen rato, me gustaría pasar aquí la noche, pero eso es imposible, lograrían alcanzarnos.

-Iré yo. –

-No, tú estuviste cargando a Gaara el último tramo del camino, lo correcto es que yo vaya. – Kankuro se puso de pie en un salto y le sonrió cariñosamente. – Tú descansa. – Volvió a subir a la copa de los árboles y pronto Temari le vio alejarse.

Resoplo un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, aun pensaba incrédulamente que todo su viaje a Konoha había sido un muy mal sueño, tantos errores por su parte y tanta imprudencia de parte de su padre de enviarlos de aquella forma, realmente quería verlo, ahora más que nunca ansiaba sus explicaciones. Pronto sus sentidos se alertaron al escuchar en la lejanía como alguien removía el agua de un rio cercano, entonces lanzo una mirada rápida a Gaara para asegurarse que se encontraba bien cubierto y se agazapo para ir en dirección hacia ese sonido.

 _-¿Acaso los anbu de Konoha nos han alcanzando? –_ Pensó alarmada a medida que se acercaba más al sonido turbulento de aquel arroyo y los ruidos del enemigo se volvían más claros. Desato su abanico que llevaba a su espalda y le abrió un poco, mientras asomaba sus ojos por un arbusto en el mayor sigilo posible.

Detuvo todos sus movimientos, quedándose congelada en su lugar, incluso ceso su respiración, frente a ella, no solo estaba un anbu, si no tres jonin de Konoha quienes se habían detenido a tomar agua, al parecer solo iban a llenar sus cantimploras y continuarían su camino. Libero una de las hojas de su abanico con cuidado pensando en atacarlos, pero pronto le cerró y permaneció en silencio. Aquel ataque a la hoja solo le había mostrado su propia debilidad, fue un golpe directo a su orgullo.

-Ustedes. – Les hablo otro que se encontraba sobre un árbol, apaciguamiento sentado pero mantenía los ojos cerrados. Temari le observo asustada, ella estaba dentro de su área de visión, debía cubrirse o de lo contrario la vería, se rodo bajo un arbusto y cerro sus ojos, pues aunque sus movimientos fueron sigilos a sus oídos sonaron más que torpes y ruidosos. – Vámonos, a esta altura esos bastardos deben haber cruzado la frontera donde seguramente les espera un contingente, regresemos a la aldea y avisemos al Hokage.

-Tienes razón. – El shinobi frente a Temari se levanto y dio un último trago de agua. – Aun podríamos tener suerte y topárnoslos en el regreso.

-Lo dudo. – Refuto otro, mientras emprendían su retorno. – Son ninjas de la arena y no debemos subestimarlos, mira todo lo que han causado… -Temari dejo caer pesadamente su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro, quedándose tumbada sobre el suelo otro rato más, mientras sus voces se perdían en el bosque. Había sido más que suerte que ellos no la hubieran escuchado o percibido, se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo y por primera vez en su vida se sintió como criminal, más que un héroe, estaban siendo perseguidos como ratas.

Rodo para salirse del arbusto y se levanto lentamente, volteando hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie más se encontraba junto a ella, se puso a favor del viento para evitar que su aroma fuera arrastrado y recargo su abanico en un árbol, mientras sacaba ella su cantimplora para llenarla de agua.

 _-Espero que Kankuro no se encuentre con ellos… -_ Y es que por la dirección en la que se habían marchado era la misma que su hermano menor había tomado. – _Sera mejor que vuelva ahora. –_ Regreso corriendo hasta donde había dejado a Gaara y le vio plácidamente recargado en el mismo árbol, aunque no estaba dormido tenia la mirada perdida, esa era la forma más parecida de Gaara de dormir.

-Me tope con unos jonin de Konoha, pero ya se han marchado. – Le informo por costumbre más que por otra cosa. Se sentó frente al pelirrojo que no continuo con ninguna expresión, ni siquiera le respondió, como si ella no estuviera frente a él. - Pronto nos marcharemos, ellos u otros volverán con refuerzos, debemos estar listos.

Temari desabrocho una cangurera diminuta y la dejo sobre él suelo, saco unos cuantos kunais, sellos explosivos, bombas de humo y otros artefactos ninja, que deposito ordenadamente en el suelo, mientras hacia un recuento en su mente de los mismo, en caso de necesitarlos después. Al final tenía un pequeño botiquín, comenzó a limpiarse una herida en su pierna derecha, tomo una venda y comenzó a colocársela, pero estaba en medio de ello, cuando volteo a ver al demonio de Suna.

- _Gaara… -_ De los tres sin lugar a dudas él era el más herido, desde su enfrentamiento con Rock Lee la salud mental del pelirrojo se fracturo y sin lugar a dudas se rompió al enfrentarse al Uchiha, pero era este y Naruto quien realmente le habían causado dolor físico por primera vez. _–Se ve muy mal._

Termino de vendarse la pierna, se puso de pie con lentitud, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración parecía ser ineficiente, su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza y pareció dudar de lo que iba a hacer, nunca sabía que era lo que la impulsaba a ser amable con él, después de todo Gaara no merecía consideraciones. Dio un paso asustada y pareció que cada paso que le siguió la tierra le agarrase con mayor fuerza, como tratando de evitar que se acercase a él, mientras a su mente volvía como Gaara le había golpeado brutalmente con el brazo, para alejarlo de él.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba de pie frente a él, temblando frenéticamente, se arrodillo, mientras su corazón latía desbocado, amenazando con salirse del pecho, suspiro profundamente para tratar de calmarse y parpadeo pesadamente. Entonces extendió su mano con una gasa previamente humedecida y la dirigió a su frente, pero de repente Gaara la tomo por la muñeca con fuerza.

-¡Temari! – Kankuro llego gusto a tiempo y se acerco a ella corriendo, angustiado porque su hermana saliera herida por Gaara.

-Tranquilo, Kankuro. – Temari sintió como los ojos de Gaara parecieron avivarse y dirigirse hacia ella, mientras su agarre se suavizaba. – Ha sido un reflejo. – Trato de sonar lo más conciliadora posible. – Conseguí un poco de agua. – Menciono ofreciéndosela, pero él la rechazo. – Entonces déjame limpiar tus heridas.

-Si, Gaara aun tenemos un largo camino que hacer y podría infectarse. – Intervino Kankuro sin comprender la situación. – _Temari, está loca. La dejo sola unos minutos y se le ocurre acercársele a Gaara._

Gaara no le respondió, pero asintió casi de forma imperceptible y bajo por completo su mano. Temari miro sobre su hombro a Kankuro quien le indico que continuara con toda aquella locura, así que la rubia acerco su mano hasta la frente del pelirrojo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que brotaba de una abertura de aproximadamente 5 cm.

Kankuro estaba al pendiente de su hermana mayor, lo que menos quería para ese momento es que ella saliera lastimada a causa de Gaara, así que se mantuvo a raya, algo nervioso, casi con sus hilos de chakra a punto de salir de la punta de sus dedos. Si su padre y la vida misma le había enseñado algo, es que alguien de la naturaleza del pelirrojo no debía descuidársele, ni otorgarle confianza, mucho menos bajar la guardia.

Temari continuaba aterrada al haber acortado tanto la distancia con Gaara, incluso a veces le era imposible controlar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, sabía que aquello era una completa locura, pero verle en ese estado, produjo dentro de ella una extraña sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba por quien fuera su hermano menor. Pero ahora que estaba tan cerca, podía contemplar el tatuaje de su frente con nitidez, casi estaba a centímetros de poder besarlo, pero era más que obvio que no lo intentaría, no al menos que deseara terminar muerta. Continuo limpiando la nariz, la mejilla y el mentón de Gaara con cuidado, hasta borrar todo el camino de sangre por su cara, aunque la herida abierta era imposible que dejara de sangrar pues necesitaba algunos puntos.

-Te…mari… - Gaara levanto un poco la cabeza y la miro con sus usuales ojos fríos. Ella dio un respingo y espero sin moverse que el continuara hablando, pero solo desvió la mirada una vez más y ya no dijo más.

La rubia no ocupo más, tal vez jamás sabría lo que el oji esmeralda quiso decirle, pero si entendió esa reacción, eso sería lo más cercano a decir gracias por parte del menor, así que se giro y dio algunos pasos hasta donde se encontraban sus cosas y donde ni Kankuro, ni Gaara le verían el rostro, entonces limpio una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos y sonrió débilmente, mientras en su corazón sentía una inmensa felicidad.

-Es hora de irnos. – Acoto velozmente.

-Tienes razón. – Kankuro se agacho y cargo a Gaara por el costado, mientras se pasaba el brazo por los hombros y daba varios saltos, ascendiendo entre las ramas de los arboles. Temari les siguió de cerca. – Aprovechemos la oscuridad que nos otorga la noche, para el amanecer estaremos en el desierto del país del viento y más cerca de casa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	2. Puñado de arena

**Espero lo disfruten y si gustan podrían dejarme un comentario.**

 **Capitulo 2. Puñado de arena.**

Cuando sus pies se hundieron en la arena del desierto, un pesado suspiro escapo de sus labios y fue inevitable que ambos volteasen sobre su hombro para ver como dejaban a sus espaldas, la gran espesura ensombrecida de los bosques de Konoha. Nunca antes el pisar la arena fría por la oscuridad de la noche les había reconfortado tanto, ver esa franja marcada por la vegetación del país del fuego y la inhóspita tierra del país del viento, ponía seguridad y confianza en ellos.

-Continuemos avanzando por la noche y roguemos porque una tormenta de arena no nos sorprenda o de lo contrario tendremos problemas. – Kankuro miro de reojo a Gaara que continuaba sangrando por la abertura de su frente, sin mencionar siquiera un solo quejido o hacer una mueca de dolor, incluso para él verlo en ese estado le causaba cierta preocupación, Gaara jamás había sido herido.

-Si todo sale bien, mañana estaremos llegando a Suna. – Temari ajusto a su espalda su abanico y comenzó a correr, vislumbrando en el horizonte el margen donde el desierto parecía tocar el cielo, aunque su mente estuviera imaginando la barrera de rocas que rodeaban a su aldea.

-Debemos descansar. – Musito secamente Gaara, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran sorprendidos y le voltearan a verlo.

-¿Te sientes mal? – La rubia se acerco inconscientemente hacia Gaara y se puso frente a su rostro, tratando de descubrir cuál era el motivo por el que él, les pedía aquello. - ¿Quieres descansar? – Kankuro arrugo la nariz, ante la preocupación que su hermana mayor mostraba hacia el pelirrojo, aunque supo que tal vez se debiera a un atisbo de celos.

-No. – Acoto roncamente. – Pero ustedes deben descansar.

Ninguno de los dos supo que contestar, se limitaron a llevar su vista de Gaara hacia ellos, tratando de decidir qué hacer, después de todo, aún continuaban ambos considerando al pelirrojo como una amenaza para ellos y temían que a medida que tardasen más en llegar a la aldea, la frustración de su hermano aumentaría hasta desatar al demonio de una cola de su interior y al no haber más que arena, ellos dos serian lo más destruible en kilómetros.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Gaara. – Temari tomo el brazo de Kankuro para indicarle que debían acatar la recomendación del menor, después de todo no tenían prisa por llegar a la aldea, donde únicamente encontrarían a su padre hecho una furia contra ellos.

Kankuro entrecerró los ojos al mirar a su hermana, tratando de descubrir qué diablos le había picado.

Temari camino unos pasos en línea recta hasta colocarse en un sitio donde los bancos de arena le rodeaban y esta se sentía más firme a sus pies. – Creo que este sitio es el adecuado.

-No tiene nada de diferente a la arena que había unos pasos detrás. – Temari volteo molesta hacia Kankuro que desvió la vista hacia el lado contrario, tratándose de hacer el desentendido. –Aunque la diferencia es que esa tiene tu sagrada aprobación.

-Idiota. – La rubia se quito su abanico y lo clavo sobre la arena, manteniendo una postura vertical, se sentó y recargo su espalda sobre este, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para ignorar a su hermano menor y poder conciliar un poco el sueño.

-Veo que el mal humor es de familiar. – Espeto. Camino unos pasos hasta situarse a un lado de Temari y entonces ayudo a Gaara a sentarse en el otro extremo de forma que él quedara en medio de ambos. Si temía a su hermano menor, pero para el siempre sería importante proteger a Temari.

La rubia volvió abrir los ojos cuando escucho a Kankuro tumbarse en el suelo, dispuesto a dormir, le lanzo una mirada furiosa que rápidamente se modifico por una tierna, Kankuro cuando dormía se hacia un ovillo en el suelo como si fuera un niño y aquello era irresistiblemente lindo, así que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Buenas noches, Kankuro. – Temari sintió la pesada mirada de Gaara sobre ella y cuando le vio, sus orbes verdes estaban posados sobre ella con atención. - ¿Te sientes un poco mejor, Gaara? – Pregunto velozmente. Le observo asentir en silencio y luego ambos desviaron la mirada por igual. – Buenas noches, Gaara. – Musito suavemente.

El pelirrojo no le respondió, estaba tan sorprendido que alguien le dijera eso, inclusive, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, desde que alguien le había dicho aquello, una forma de despedida parcial y no para siempre, como estaba acostumbrado a que las personas desaparecieran de su vida.

Gaara volvió a sentir ese extraño sobresalto en su pecho, con aquella ocasión, ya sumaban tres veces; la primera de ellas fue cuando sus hermanos habían aparecido para defenderle de Sasuke y Naruto, fue un sentimiento tan extraño, algo tan inesperado, pero que le reconforto. La segunda, había ocurrido cuando Temari se había acercado a él para limpiar su herida. No podía comprenderla, pero en cierto modo la cercanía con la rubia comenzaba a inspirarle confianza. ¿Ese sería el inicio del lazo, del que tanto hablaba, Naruto Uzumaki?

Temari se sorprendió sonriendo tontamente y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Su padre, el kazekage, no le iba a permitir forjar un lazo con Gaara y mucho menos ahora que este había fallado en su único propósito. Sin embargo, verlo responder aunque torpemente con gestos o palabras entrecortadas le demostraba que él, necesitaba de afecto por parte de los demás. ¿Acaso no era por ello, el por qué les había pedido perdón?

Kankuro, fingió estar dormido hasta que observo a su hermana mayor sumirse en un sueño profundo, entonces se giro de lado, dándole la espalda a su hermano menor y abrió minúsculamente los ojos, para observar a Temari, la cual había comenzado a respirar superficialmente y su cuerpo se había relajado, por el contrario de Gaara, a quien sentía despierto a sus espaldas, tal vez observándolo con esos fríos ojos, ausentes de toda expresión. Lo cual le molesto.

-Kankuro. – Gaara susurro, como si temiera despertar a la kunoichi. - ¿Qué pasara ahora? – El castaño se debatió entre fingir estar dormido y dejar la pregunta al aire, pero recapacito al creer que eso posiblemente le enfureciera y le atacara.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Contesto tan secamente, como su padre lo hacía cuando se dirigía a Gaara.

-Ha cuando volvamos a la aldea. – Aclaro.

-Bueno. – Tardo un rato en pensar la respuesta a esa pregunta que había estado rondando su mente desde que habían salido huyendo de Konoha y es que para él, también era una incertidumbre el cómo les recibirían en Suna. – Supongo que Baki-sensei nos regañara y tal vez el kazekage también lo haga. – Hizo una pausa en la cual volteo a ver a Gaara y se sorprendió de verlo más consciente que en el día, como si la noche le despertase, pero su semblante lucia ¿Angustiado?. – No creo que es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos. – _No puedo asegurarte nada, porque ni yo mismo lo sé con certeza. –_

-Tienes razón. – La plática de ambos llego a su fin, rápidamente y el pelirrojo pudo notar como el castaño se sumió rápidamente en un sueño profundo, resultado del uso excesivo de chakra y la fatiga del camino.

Se llevo la mano a la frente, justo al sitio donde tenía su herida, impregnando sus dedos de sangre, su sangre, pudo sentir una punzada de dolor al hacerlo y comenzó a cuestionarse, el como hubiera sido su vida, si fuera como la de Naruto Uzumaki, mientras sus ojos ópalo se clavaban en la luz nítida que proporcionaba el satélite cristalino. ¿Cuál sería su objetivo en la vida?

…

Los rayos solares apenas y se vislumbraban en el horizonte, mientras el amplio cielo se enfrentaba a un combate de tonalidades azul marino y moradas contra el azul claro y amarillo, el frio de la noche del desierto se disipaba poco a poco, mientras la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar.

Se sobresalto al despertarse, sintiendo que había sucumbido terriblemente ante el sueño y había dormido de más, se sentó de golpe y miro a ambos lados, visualizando en uno con tranquilidad que aún era muy temprano y hacia el otro lado, donde distinguió la figura revuelta de Kankuro en la arena, el cual aun continuaba dormido y luego observo a Gaara, que estaba con la cabeza baja y la vista perdida.

Se acerco sigilosamente al castaño y lo sacudió, tratando de despertarlo, quien no tardo en abrir los ojos de golpe, como si estuviera esperando ver a un ninja de Konoha y se incorporo de golpe, resultado del estrago de haber sido perseguidos hasta haber abandonado las fronteras del país del fuego.

-¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono alarmado.

-Tranquilo. – Temari golpeo suavemente el gorro de su hermano, limpiando unos granitos de arena que permanecían ahí. – Es solo que tenemos que apurarnos a llegar a la aldea, Gaara… - Ambos dirigieron sus pares de ojos hacia Gaara, quien realmente comenzaba mostrar de nueva cuenta los estragos de sus batallas pasadas. – Se ve realmente mal, Kankuro.

-Ojala así también te preocuparas por mí. – Espero con cierta molestia y es que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir el cariño que le brindaba su hermana mayor, con absolutamente nadie. Temari y él siempre habían estado juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro, sobrellevando la situación de ser hijos del Kazekage y hermanos del demonio de Suna.

-Tú eres bastante testarudo, para admitir que ocupas ayuda. Pero también lo hago. – La rubia le sonrió juguetonamente y se inclino al lado de Gaara, para ayudarlo a levantar. – Pronto estaremos en casa, Gaara.

- _¿En casa? – ¿_ Realmente él podía llamar a Suna su hogar?

…

A mitad del medio día cuando el sol se alzaba orgulloso en lo alto del cielo, tres sombras se vislumbraron en la planicie que otorgaba el amplio desierto, siendo percibidos e identificados al instante por la patrulla shinobi que se encontraba resguardando la entrada de Sunagakure, en uno de los momentos más críticos de la relación con la aldea de Konoha, pues se había violentado el tratado de paz, impuesto hace años por el señor Feudal.

-¡Han vuelto, avisen a Baki-sama! – Ordeno uno, mientras medio sonreía al ver a los dos hijos del Kazekage, quien aun no había vuelto tampoco a la aldea y a quien Baki se encontraba buscando. Pero su sonrisa se apago, al ver que entre ambos hermanos, llevaban a cuestas al jinchuriki de una cola. – Avisen al equipo médico, también.

-¡Sí! – Repuso un shinobi, antes de desaparecer.

-Temari, Kankuro es bueno verles de nuevo. – Festejo. – Diríjanse inmediatamente al hospital, un equipo les está esperando allá. Los pormenores de la misión serán discutidos, una vez que el Kazekage regrese.

-¿Nuestro padre no ha vuelto? – Pregunto angustiada Temari, mientras intercambiaba una mirada de preocupación, ante la negativa del ninja.

-¿Y Baki-sensei? – Cuestiono Kankuro adelantándose unos pasos.

-El ha regresado a las fronteras del país del fuego para esperarlo y escoltarlo hasta acá. – Contesto despreocupado.

-¡¿Las otras unidades ya han vuelto?! – Temari sintió una opresión de ansiedad en el pecho y sus manos temblaron ligeramente, al grado que Gaara pudo percibirlo.

-Hablaremos de ello después, hemos enviado un halcón a Baki, para avisarles de su llegada, muy seguramente ya venga en camino con el Kazekage. – Trato de relajarlos, mientras se hacía a un lado e indicaba con su mano la entrada a Suna.

La aldea no les recibió como ambos hubiesen esperado y ellos lo entendían perfectamente, Gaara había fracasado en su intento por destruir Konoha y ambos en protegerle de los genin como Sasuke y Naruto. Aunque si bien la bienvenida no fue tan calurosa o afectuosa, al menos algunos aldeanos mostraban cierto alivio al verles vivos, pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaban sobre Gaara torcían el rostro o inventaban excusas para alejarse de ahí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tanto a Temari como a Kankuro les molesto la reacción de la gente.

Gaara había arriesgado su vida en Konoha por ellos y le pagaban con desprecio.

-¡Temari! ¡Kankuro! – Los ninjas médicos se aproximaron velozmente a ambos y comenzaron a ver sus heridas elevando su chakra ópalo para curarlos, pero ambos hermanos se hicieron hacia un lado o retrocedieron.

-Primero revisen a Gaara. – Murmuro Temari.

-Nuestra prioridad son ustedes. – Contesto uno de ellos, tratando de acercarse a Kankuro, quien le tomo amenazantemente por las ropas.

-Escúcheme bien, las heridas de Gaara son más graves que las mías o Temari, trátenlo a él primero. – Kankuro observo una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su hermana, mientras los ninja medico dudaban. – Nosotros podemos esperar, además… Gaara es hijo del Kazekage y nuestro hermano menor.

Kankuro se auto sorprendió, esa era la primera vez que reconocía al pelirrojo como su hermano menor. Temari sin duda le secundo reclamando con un ímpetu aun mayor, que él, curiosamente su hermana a pesar de tener un aspecto de mujer delicada, era tan demandante y ruda que podía intimidar a cualquiera si se lo proponía y los médicos no tardaron en acatar las órdenes de ambos hermanos, quienes se quedaron en la sala de espera, mientras veían como recostaban a Gaara en una camilla y desaparecía tras una gran puerta blanca.

-Nunca antes habías defendido a Gaara. – Lanzo la rubia al aire.

-Ni tú te habías mostrado tan compresiva con él. – Kankuro se froto el rostro con una gasa que le quedaba a la mano y comenzó a desmaquillarse el rostro. – Al menos no abiertamente. – La vio mirarlo sorprendida. - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? – Lanzo la gasa al cesto de basura y le sonrió. – Se que trataste de estar al lado de Gaara, como hizo nuestro tío Yasemaru, pero papá no te lo permitió.

-Kankuro… -

-Creo que le hemos fallado a Gaara. – Admitió, mientras observaba apenado el techo de la sala. - ¿Tu porque crees que nos pidió perdón? ¿Por la misión o por como se ha comportado todo este tiempo?

-Creo que fue un poco de ambas. – Temari recargo su cabeza en la pared tras ella. – Tu no estuviste en la pelea de Gaara contra ese rubio tonto de Konoha, pero cada vez que Gaara lo derribaba, el se volvía a poner de pie por sus amigos y supongo que ello hizo que Gaara quiera reconstruir los lazos con nosotros y tal vez con papá, para obtener el valor y la fuerza que Uzumaki le mostro.

-En ese caso Temari, nuestra misión no ha terminado. – Sonrió a medias.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Aun tenemos que continuar ayudando a Gaara. – Temari sonrió junto con él e incluso libero una pequeña risita.

-Creo que te golpeaste muy duro en la cabeza. – Rio a carcajada abierta, mientras se sostenía las costillas para reprimir un poco el dolor. – Pero sabes, creo que serás un buen hermano mayor y tal vez con este cambio papá acepte más a Gaara…

 **Continuara…**

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	3. Todo fue en vano

**Espero lo disfruten y si gustan podrían dejarme un comentario.**

 **Capitulo 3. Todo fue en vano.**

Aquel fue el suspiro decimo quinto del día, no importaba cuanto sus hermanos reclamaran a los médicos ninja del sanatorio, apenas se habían alejado un poco, los médicos le revisaron apresuradamente, limpiaron la herida de su frente y cuanta encontraron a simple vista, usaron un poco de ninjutsu medico y salieron despavoridos de la habitación, como si estar aunque fuese un segundo con él, fuese a costarles la vida.

-Tus heridas sanaran rápido. – Le menciono una señora de rasgos cansinos, que ocultaba su caballera en un grueso turbante blanco. – Por el momento deberías descansar, duerme un poco. Te hará bien.

La vio salir a aceleradamente de la habitación y hasta él pudo escuchar el suspiro que arrojo tras la puerta una vez que se encontró afuera.

Se recostó en la cama acatando a medias la sugerencia de la anciana, tal vez pudiera descansar un poco, pero dormir, estaba completamente descartado, ya que él nunca podría hacerlo. Volvió a suspirar y se llevo la yema de los dedos al vendaje que se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

 _-¿Qué te impulsaba a luchar contra mí de esa forma? Parecías más débil que Sasuke, mucho más que yo, pero pudiste hacerme frente y detenerme. ¿Acaso Naruto Uzumaki obtuviste la fuerza necesaria para vencerme, por tus amigos?_ – Una punzada de dolor en la frente lo regreso a la realidad, al tiempo que toda su misión en Konoha regresaba a su mente o al menos la mayoría, ya que no recordaba la parte en la que Shukaku se apodero de su cuerpo.

 _-Siento un gran dolor._ – Bajo levemente la mano hasta posarla sobre las sabanas de su cama, las cuales apretó entre sus dedos. – _Pero no es por la herida de mi frente, si no, dentro de mi pecho, una herida del alma, tal y como Yashamaru dijo, sin embargo… -_ Apretó la sabana con muchísima más fuerza, al grado que sus nudillos palidecieron y su mano tembló ante la presión. – _Jamás encontrare la cura, ella nunca me amo, mi padre me aborrece, mi tío intento asesinarme…_

-¿Qué tal vas, Gaara? – La puerta se abrió ruidosamente y pudo ver a Kankuro entrar a su habitación con algunos vendajes y apósitos en el cuerpo, ya le habían retirado su habitual vestimenta y maquillaje y traía puesto una bata del hospital. Le vio acercarse hasta el pie de la cama donde se recargo cansinamente. – Somos vecinos, mi habitación está al lado. – Apunto con su dedo pulgar hacia el lado derecho y pensó que aquella era la primera vez que acudía a su hermano menor voluntariamente.

-¿Y Temari? – Cuestiono, por pura curiosidad.

-¡Oye, yo estoy aquí! ¡¿Podrías preocuparte por mi?! – Realmente perdió la compostura, le hizo un reclamo a su hermano de forma tan aparatosa que por unos segundos se imagino volando fuera de la habitación por una ola de arena.

-Es que intuí que si estabas aquí, era porque ya estabas bien y… - Trato de explicarse, aún confundido por la extraña reacción de su hermano.

-Son heridas físicas nadas más, esto no puede detenerme. - Sonrió confiado Kankuro, sin saber la mella que hicieron sus propias palabras en su hermano menor. – Pero te hubieras preocupado al menos.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpo algo apenado.

Kankuro se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras que abandonaron los labios de su hermano. Si bien había ido a su habitación, había sido porque algo en su interior lo había impulsado y una vez que estuvo frente a él, considero sinceramente el retirarse, pues estaba forzando mucho la conversación, no había nada que hablar entre ellos dos, pero cuando vio a la ninja medico salir como alma que se la lleva el diablo del cuarto de su hermano, reconoció la soledad que enfrentaba estaba su hermano, nadie mostraba ni una pisca de lastima siquiera por él.

-No te disculpes, lo importante es que estamos bien. – Kankuro se recargo con ambas manos a los pies de su cama y le sonrió despreocupadamente. – Estoy seguro que Temari, pronto estará con nosotros, recuerda que es una terrible kunoichi, además; si no hubiera aparecido ese molesto chico de los insectos, yo me hubiera encargado del Uchiha y no Temari…

-Kankuro… - Le llamo, pero su hermano estaba en plena queja, por lo que le ignoro.

-En serio, que la próxima vez que ataquemos Konoha, llevare un potente insecticida en mis títeres y en cuanto vea a ese chico de lentes y aspecto lúgubre lo bañare de pies a cabeza… -

-Deja de quejarte, Kankuro. – La mayor de los hermanos entro a la habitación, cargando tres pequeñas cajas con alimento, que coloco sobre la mesa que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta, se detuvo un segundo para analizar el estado de salud de sus hermanos y sonrió levemente al verles juntos. – _Lo están intentando._

-¡Temari! – Kankuro no pudo reprimir la felicidad de ver a su única hermana y corrió a ella, para abrazarla.

-¡Compórtate, ¿Quieres?! – Apenas y las palabras pudieron salir de su boca, al tiempo que se desprendía de los brazos de su hermano. – La próxima vez que veamos a esos mocosos de Konoha, probaran nuestra verdadera fuerza, incluyendo a ese Uchiha. – Su voz sonó con algo de rencor al mencionar al pelinegro, después de todo el había sido una de las principales causas por la que Gaara no pudo destruir Konoha.

-Temari, Kankuro. – Gaara vio a sus hermanos, uno a cada lado de su cama y por unos segundos fue incapaz de sostenerles la mirada. – Gracias, por arriesgarse por mí.

-No hay de qué. – Kankuro se acerco a una más a su cama, se sentó a su lado, medio empujándolo y puso su brazo en su hombro. – Para eso están los hermanos.

-Gaara, yo… - Temari se acerco aun más a él, ya no con el temor de antes, si no con miedo a hacerlo sentir incomodo. – Kankuro y yo. – Intercambio una rápida mirada con su hermano menor y paso saliva para proseguir. – Nosotros queríamos disculparnos contigo…

-¿Por qué? – Arrugo el entrecejo sin comprender a su hermana, pero giro su rostro hacia el castaño tratando de encontrar una respuesta en su rostro, pero lo que únicamente encontró fue un gran pesar, que ensombreció su rostro, comúnmente alegre.

-Por dejarte solo. – Temari sintió sus ojos enrojecerse, pero impidió que sus lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos y se arriesgo para abrazar al pelirrojo, al cual entrelazo con sus brazos. – No importa lo que pase Gaara, nosotros siempre estaremos para ti.

El menor de ellos se quedo anonadado al sentir los brazos de su hermana mayor rodearlo con fuerza, al tiempo que sentía como ella recargaba su mentón sobre su hombro.

-Temari… - Atino torpemente a responder. Pero pronto sintió como Kankuro poso su mano sobre sus cabellos y los revolvió con traviesamente, antes de que el mismo se uniera al abrazo. – Kankuro…

 _-El dolor de mi pecho…–_ Gaara jamás había experimentado el calor que producía la cercanía con otra persona, mucho menos un abrazo y aunque al principio se asusto, sin saber si responder aquello como una amenaza o quedándose quieto, pero la sonrisa de Kankuro le indico que todo estaba bien y fue entonces que se relajo y trato de corresponder torpemente el abrazo de sus hermanos. – _Ha disminuido, ¿Sera que Temari y Kankuro podrán ayudarme a sanar esa herida? ¿Ellos pueden llegar a amarme?_

…

-Señor Baki el cuadrante 15 se encuentra completamente libre, sin ninjas de Konoha, ni algún rastro del cuarto Kazekage. – Informo un shinobi de la arena. Aquel era el último escuadrón que faltaba por unirse a la patrulla que bordeaba la frontera con el país del fuego en busca de un contraataque por la aldea de la hoja y en espera del retorno del cuarto.

-Todos los jounin regresen a la aldea y permanezcan en la muralla hasta que vuelva, recuerden la prioridad es defender la aldea. – Ordeno Baki, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y volvía su vista hacia la el lugar donde se encontraba la Suna. Apretó los puños desesperado. El resto de los consejeros y el mismo señor feudal le habían exigido traer al cuarto de regreso a la aldea, pero hasta ese momento, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

\- Ustedes tres no. – Les hablo golpeadamente a tres Anbus que se encontraban tras él y estaban a punto de marcharse. Arrugo el ceño y atizo su mirada por todo el desierto. Si Konoha hubiera matado al Kazekage ya estarían atacando al país del viento, en caso de que le hubiesen capturado una indemnización al señor feudal o una nota de rescate ya hubiese sido enviada por medio de un ninja o un ave y si el Kazekage hubiese escapado del combate ya se hubiera comunicado con la aldea. Cualquiera de esas posibilidades estaban completamente descartadas, tenían grandes desventajas o puntos en blanco para ser consideradas como siquiera posibles. – Si el Kazekage no fue muerto o atrapado por Konoha, ni tampoco ha retornado a la aldea, solo hay una posibilidad…

-¿Quieres decir que el Kazekage jamás fue a Konoha? – Inquirió uno de los tres Anbu frente a él.

-Eso es lo que me temo. – Baki comenzó a correr hacia el punto donde el Kazekage había quedado de reunirse con un espía de Konoha, mientras los tres jounin de elite iban tras él. – _Si ese fuese el caso… el cuarto kazekage… Rasa estaría…_ \- Se negó siquiera a pensarlo y lo maldijo mentalmente al recordar la orden que le había dado de acompañar a sus hijos, en lugar de estar a su lado. – _Igual de testarudo que siempre._

…

La tensión se sentía en el aire y estar en el hospital cómodamente, era todo un martirio para cualquier ninja de Sunagakure, así que apenas se sintieron bien los tres hijos de cuarto abandonaron el hospital, ignorando olímpicamente las recomendaciones de los ninja médicos a su cuidado.

-¿Creen que Baki sensei ya haya vuelto? – Kankuro se puso las manos en la nuca y comenzó a caminar desinteresadamente a la salida. – Apenas duramos un día aquí y siento que he perdido todas mis habilidades ninja.

-No las extrañaras, no es que tuvieras muchas. – Refuto Temari con burla. Gaara los miro en silencio interactuar, meditando en lo raro que era la relación de sus hermanos e imaginándose como fue la vida que debieron haber compartido los dos.

-¡Temari! – Kankuro sacudió levemente a la rubia por el hombro, quien se alejo con un manotazo.

Gaara se detuvo en seco, observando como sus hermanos se alejaban discutiendo amigablemente, Kankuro fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello, por lo que se freno en seco y le miro sobre su hombro extrañado. – Ya me voy. – Se adelanto.

-¿Uh? – Temari se volvió desconcertada, pero pronto su rostro se ensombreció. Al recordar que Gaara vivía alejado de ellos, en un departamento alejado de la zona central de Sunagakure pero a unos pocos minutos de la casa oficial del Kazekage.

-Vamos a tu casa. – Kankuro, jalo a Temari por su abanico y la hizo retroceder a pasos torpes de espalda. – Siempre he querido ver la casa del tío Yashamaru, además sirve ir para ayudarte a recoger tus cosas.

-¿Qué? – Tanto Temari como él, le voltearon a ver curiosos.

-No creerás que te dejaremos vivir solo ¿O sí? – Kankuro le empujo por el hombro con hermandad, mientras arrastraba por la muñeca a una Temari en shock.

-Pero el cuarto Kazekage… -

-Padre lo aceptara, después de todo pudiste controlar a Shukaku en Konoha. – Intervino la rubia. – Te vi reprimirlo, cuando ese idiota te golpeo… -

-Papá lo aceptara, solo necesitamos hablarlo y él… - Kankuro se interrumpió al ver como un shinobi se acercaba a ellos corriendo, perdió su acostumbrada jovialidad y endureció su semblante, incluso Temari volteo a verlo con firmeza.

-Temari, Kankuro y Gaara – Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto y volvió a erguirse mostrando la urgencia que lo llevaba hasta ellos. – Él señor Baki ha regresado y requiere de su presencia en la sala del consejo, en este instante.

-Ahora mismo vamos. – Cortó velozmente Temari, dirigiendo una mirada a sus hermanos quien la siguieron en silencio.

-Supongo que Baki sensei nos regañara acerca de la misión. – Kankuro relajo sus facciones y camino despreocupadamente por la aldea. – Aún así, quien tiene la última palabra es papá.

-Tampoco es que papá sea muy blando con nosotros. – Temari sintió un vuelco en su pecho, al recordar la forma en que el cuarto siempre les había separado de Gaara, en muy pocas ocasiones habían podido convivir con él, ya fuera en la explanada detrás del edificio del Kazekage o en muy pocas comidas compartidas, incluso al informarles que serian un equipo los entrenamientos fueron escasos y siempre supervisados por Baki sensei, ninjas Anbu y el tercer ojo de su padre. – Pero todo va a estar bien, podremos verlo y hablar con él, después de todo vio nuestras habilidades en los exámenes chunnin. – La rubia se acerco a su hermano menor y busco la mirada con su hermano, quería que Gaara también conociera al padre que ellos habían tenido antes de la muerte de su madre, incluso después de ella, su padre, Rasa siempre se había preocupado por ellos, pero la situación de su hermano menor era diferente, para él su padre no era protección, si no todo lo contrario. – Incluso sabrá Gaara que controlaste al Shukaku.

-¿Y si él no ha vuelto? – Su voz sonó tan fría y ronca como siempre haciendo que la cara de Temari y la de Kankuro se tornaran angustiadas en un instante y pudo ver que ambos palidecieron.

-Como dices eso. – Kankuro quiso restarle importancia a su comentario, incluso rio nerviosamente. – Papá es demasiado fuerte como para no vencer al viejo, tercer Hokage.

-Esperemos que te equivoques Gaara. – Temari acelero el paso y agacho el rostro mientras su cerebro reprimía las ganas de correr al edificio del Kazekage, para comprobar que el pelirrojo se equivocaba, pero podía sentir una opresión en su pecho que la llenaba de angustia y es que tal vez Gaara no fuera consciente de lo que realmente Rasa significara para Kankuro y ella.

El castaño se sintió nervioso, al ver la actitud preocupada de su hermana mayor, así que trato de evitar estarla viendo y angustiarse en vano. Por lo que comenzó a ver como Gaara iba tras ellos, con el semblante ensombrecido, como si le estuvieran dirigiendo hacia el patíbulo, supuso que ello era por la mala relación que llevaba con su padre y el rencor generado. Resoplo con fuerza los cabellos que estaban sobre su frente y percibió como la gente se deslizaba por las calles aledañas con tal de evitarlos, pudo percibir como ventanas y puertas se cerraban de golpe y que las personas las cuales les eran imposible resguardarse apuraban el paso al pasar cerca de ellos.

- _¿Esto es lo que vivías diario, Gaara? –_ Kankuro miro de soslayo a su hermano, quien parecía ignorar todas aquellas acciones. – _Supongo que te has acostumbrado a ello; porque eres tan perceptivo, que incluso eres consciente si una mosca vuela por detrás de tu espalda. O al menos tratas de fingir que no te importa_

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una pareja de hombres que cuchicheaban a la distancia en su dirección y por las miradas despectivas que lanzaban era obvio que hablaban de ellos, trato de afilar el oído para escuchar lo que decían pero le fue imposible, incluso trato de leer sus labios, pero ellos giraban constantemente el rostro impidiendo que pudiera hacerlo, así que sin darse cuenta se detuvo y comenzó a sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, apretó inconscientemente los puños y acumulo chakra en la punta de sus dedos.

- _¿Por qué demonios le miran de esa forma tan molesta? –_ No era temor lo que expresaban sus ojos, si no un profundo odio. Giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados de la calle y observo como esta se encontraba completamente vacía, incluso una ventisca de aire, levanto ligeramente polvo. Y fue entonces cuando supo lo que el pelirrojo había tenido que enfrentar toda su vida. – _La soledad y el odio por igual, habían sido sus únicos hermanos._

Vámonos. – Gaara se detuvo sin voltear a ver a ambos hombres que habían guardado silencio y le miraban con precaución.

-Si. – Asintió despacio mientras iba tras él y Temari. – _Cuanto has soportado, Gaara._

 **Continuara…**

 **AnitaaDigi:** Agradezco infinitamente tu comentario en esta historia. Espero te guste este capítulo. Y al igual que tu creo que los hermanos de la arena, fueron tres personajes que falto explotar aún más en el anime de Naruto, todos tuvieron que irse abriendo camino en la aldea, así como entrelazar los lazos que la muerte de Karura provoco entre ellos. Vuelvo a reiterarte que agradezco tu comentario y espero disfrutes la historia.

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


End file.
